Forbidden Love
by Roro29
Summary: Ally is a new teacher at Marino High School and Austin is a delinquent student who work with thugs to take care of himself. Though Austin hate life the teacher take him in her house to keep him safe away from his own life. Though they have to keep a secret because it will get worst. Will Austin fall in love with her and can their love allow them to be together? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hello well this will be my very first story !:D Am I excited yes! Well I choose Austin and Ally to write because I fell in love with them :D! and I do suck at writing but I want to try it out I guess. Oh I drew Austin well aka Ross if you want to see just ask away :D! Here goes my first chapter :D **

**Chapter 1- Newcomer **

**Austin POV**

I just simply closed my eyes. Wishing a day that turn my life around but that would never happen. Feeling the wind blow my pale blondish hair. Feeling the grass on my skin to relax myself with fresh air. I open my eyes a little to see the sun hitting on my light smooth skin. "Austin!" I heard a voice behind me. I slowly sat up next to a brown tree and watching the leafs falling down little by little while dancing with the wind. "Austin!" I glance back to see who is calling my name again. I see Dez walking toward me."Hey man, are you skipping class again?"

"Well...is boring so might as well" I shrugged.

"That is true, but the fact that you are smart in our class" Dez looked down at the leafs and spot a place to sit right next to me. " School could be boring to you but I say you should come to class. You never know something interesting might happen."Dez looked at me. I smirk a little, "Yeah that would never happen" I took my eyes away from Dez for a moment and think of something that could change my life. My life is nothing but down hill. Both my parents were killed by a strange man who I never seen when I was 8 years old. I lived with many foster care families but I end up running away so I end up living independent. I work and lived in a small apartment. I work with thugs sometime to get more money. I don't know how to escape from them. Therefore, nothing cannot change my life.

"Austin" Dez snapped his finger. I look up,"Oh, sorry lost in thoughts." I said.

"Is cool" he pause.

Dez finally got up and reach out for my hand, "Let us get out of here, I can sense that you don't want to be here" I look at him with a smile across my face.

"You read my mind" I grabbed his hand for he can pick me up. We both started laughing and head out of the school.

Well hopefully something can change my life sooner or later.

**Ally POV**

I took a deep breath. I'm finally a teacher. Well a young 21 years old teacher. I looked at the school and hoping for a great day. I enter in Marino High School. I gazed around the hall to find the principle's office. I see two students walking down the hall while they are talking. One boy have light blond hair while the other have red hair. "Excuse me!" I walk quickly towards them and the red head boy glance at me, "Hello?" he seem a bit confused.

"Sorry, may I ask where the principle's office is at?" The boy with the blond hair sigh,"Is around the corner, just keep walking straight and turn right" He pointed out the directions for me.

"Ah thank you" I bow and left them without knowing why they are not in class.

* * *

I finally found the principle's office. I took a moment to breath and slowly open the office door. "Hello?" I look around and see a old lady typing something on her computer. She slowly glance a little at me then turn her eyes back at the computer. "You must be the new teacher" She said it coldly, " The principle is waiting for you" She pointed out the principle's office. "Ah thank you" I bow to her and pace down to the principle's office .

"Miss Dawson is great to see you COME ON IN! ! I already have class waiting for you" The principle seem happy to see me. He took out a folder out of his desk drawer and slam it on his desk. "Okay you have room D-1, Sorry but you do have the most difficult senior class but I am sure you can handle it, is only like 12 students " He laughed in sarcastic tone. I join in the laugh. "Go make me proud! Ms. Dawson!"

"Oh, I won't let you down sir!" I proudly said.

"Good! That is good to hear just be careful with Austin Moon" the principle gave me warning.

"Austin Moon..." Well I'm sure he is not bad student.

I found my class but I feel like it will be one disaster day. A chair flew out of the door. I walk slowly toward the chair. I bend down and turn my head and see all the kids act like monkeys. I see boys throwing paper, some are just arguing or talking. and there is two girls just laughing at the few boys who are acting stupid to get the girls. I counted the students and they were only 10 students.

I enter my own classroom. The students still doesn't recognized my present. I throw the chair across the side of my desk."Bang!" The students turn their heads and stop what they were doing. I smiled " Hello my name is -" A kid throw paper at me and some throw their own pens. The rest of the student bust out laughing. I started to nod and try to calm myself down because I can feel my anger coming inside me. " What was that" I said

"Just leave" One of the student shout

" You will quit eventually like the rest of teachers that try to teach us"

Quit? Like the other teachers? What is going on. Why are they saying that. They don't even know me or how I'll teach them. "But you hardly know me " I said but that didn't help to convince them.

" We don't have to know you!"

"I'm not like what you think I am " I'm trying to support myself to be there for them.

"Oh really"

"I like to see you try"

" Bring it on"

" I hope u can stay long"

"I'll give you a month no a week to prove us wrong"

This will be complicated than I thought. I thought I could handle them but it seem like they are hating me because I am like those teachers that quit on them. Well I'll make this promise to myself! I'll do my best to make them graduate! But first. "Excuse me, but where is your two fellow classmate?"

They all look around and begin to smile. One of the girl raised her hand and said "Their names is Dez and Austin. They are the most badass student that don't even come to school that often"

That started to hit me. They were the two boys that was skipping class. Oh man, if only I stop them but that is to late because the bell rang. Everybody rush out of the class. Oh man this will be a long year.

**Austin POV**

I could't stop thinking about the lady who stop us at the school hall just for directions to the principle's office. She might be the new teacher. She probably quit by now. Then again, she is a bit young almost my age though I am 18 years old. I'm guessing she will be hard to get rid of.

"Hey Austin, I think the lady we met is going to be our new teacher for our class" Dez said while walking beside me at city streets. I looked at him. He is thinking the same," Yeah, but she won't last long" I said while putting my hands inside my blue jeans pocket.

"Your right" He laughed

I look at my cellphone to see the time. It is 7:30. Is getting late for me and I need to take Dez home before he found out I've been working with thugs just to pay my rent for my apartment."Come on we need to take you home"

"Yeah..." Dez was looking at his blank screen phone and twitch his eye a little like if he was seeing something strange "...but can I ask you why there are two black suit guys following us" He glance at me.

Oh man is to late, "Dez, I'll meet you at your house. I just remember I have to do something" I turn around slowly but he grab my hand, "I can come with you" He said. I snatch my hand away from his hand, "Is fine, No need is something I gotta do" I wasn't lying. Is true I have things to do. "Okay if you say so" Dez walk away from behind me as I continue walking toward the two guys.

"Hey Austin" One the black suit guy said, "We are here to kick your ass because you fail to do a little simple mission" He said as he breath right close to my face. Man, his breath smell like bananas."Oh but it wasn't my mission though." Like always, This two guys were just jealous because their boss kinda taken a like for me in a non gay way. My last mission was to bring a wanted guy to the boss and I completed it.

"Jay we gotta hurry to do our missions" Said the other guy. I never knew their names. Well I never knew all the thugs I am working with, names." First we gotta wipe him out"

I have a bad feeling about this and they usually don't hit me but I am ready to fight back.

* * *

Well, They beat me up all right. Then again I was about to kill them; they already ran away. Though my face is cover with blood. I could barely stand up because one of them grab a pole and hit my knee twice.

"Hello?" Great I hear a woman voice coming. "I heard some sound" she shouted. I can't bring myself shouting to say 'I'm over here' but is to late the woman spotted me, "Oh my gosh what happen" she gasp and ran toward me. She was about to touch my cheek but I move my face away. I move my eyes to see who is the lady. My eyes grew. Shit.

"Oh my gosh you are the boy who skip my class" Yup is that teacher. Damn it, what should I say. "What is you name?" She asked then take out a small napkin and patted the blood off my face. "My name is..." Ouch, It hurt when she is cleaning my face, "...Austin Moon" I continued. The express of her face seem like she heard the rumors about me.

"Ah! You are the troublemaker" She squeal. Okay she might be weird. Why would she be excited to meet me?

"Austin! Where are you little punk!" And they are coming back with reinforcement. "We gotta get you out" the teacher garb my arm and pull me up. She place my other arm around her shoulder to carry me and begin running as I run together with her.

* * *

We stop at a food restaurant. We sat near away from the windows for they won't find me. Now I don't know how to go meet up with the boss seen I beat up two of his members. Then this happen. A teacher who save my life. I don't even know her name.

"So, Can you explain why bunch of thugs were following you and beat you up" She took a sip of her soda. I don't know if I should tell her the truth.

"I can't tell you and is none of your business. By the way you haven't told me your name miss" I begin to glare at her. I can't stand her smile for some odd reason. I hate her long brown curly hair. I hate her light brown skin. What I hate the most is her kindness.

"OH. my name is Allison Dawson but you can call me Ally" she cheerfully smiled then it change to something like if she was worried, "Look I know this is not a great idea but I am more worry about your safety. You are going to live with me"

I spit out my soda. and my thoughts are crazy.

What! What! Live with her?

Is the day where my life is going turn around. No one never take me in to someone place. What should I do? Should I say yes? No? I don't know this never happen to me!

To be continue

**Well yeah it suck I think I don't know but i really hope to get some reviews and hopefully i dont get lazy :D! well thanks for readin until next week is the next chapter well depends on the reviews at least 10 I reviews i hope u like !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews :D! Also Thanks for following/favorites the story and me and also thanks for waiting for the new chapter :3 Though I know the story sound familiar but I like these type of stories I even read mangas about A teacher and a student :D is more dramtic :D I guess. But what I love is Forbidden Love stories X3! Cuz I am in relationship where I am forbidden to have a boyfriend but I still have one without my parents knowing it kinda suck when you have strict parents...anyway Here is chapter 2  
**

**Again sorry for grammar issue I hate English I love Math and Science lol I am just writing cuz I want to try it :D **

**Chapter 2**

**Living Together?**

**Austin POV**

What is she talking about!? Move in with her!? Is she crazy!? What the hell is she thinking!? She should not worry about me! Just cause the thugs I am working with are after me doesn't mean she should take care of me.

I don't know if that is a good idea. I do want to escape from them more like I want to escape my own life and create something new and a big change of myself. But, this might change yet is risky. I cannot agree to this. I can feel my fingers tapping on the table and just looking at my own drink. I can feel the sweat across the side of my forehead and down to my cheek. Ugh! This is so frustrating.

"Austin" she snap her fingers at my face. I don't know what to say or do. My eyes are still lock on my drink. "Look" she sighed "I know it might be risky, but I don't want to see one of my student get beat up by thugs and they probably at your house right now..." she pause then let out her curiosity question "Do you have families or you live on your own"

Oh now she ask that. I shook my head," I don't but that is stupid question to ask when you saw those thugs were after me!" I slam on the table and the soda was about to fall but I grip it on time.

"Sorry, I know is a stupid question but-" I stop her there. She wants to know my life story "This is not your business! Stay out of my life ! and your plan about me moving in! Forget it! I already have enough troubles! How can a worthless teacher like you would not understand my life?! A life I don't want! " Why does it hurt so much to reject her offer? I feel my chest tight. My anger is at the point where I slap my soda to the floor. She jump a little and how frighten she is to see my anger. I can't stand that worry look on her face. My face went closer to her face, "Forget what had happen today" I took my eyes away from hers then started walking out of a food restaurant. I push the door hard. I can feel my heart ache. I know there was hope but I can't. What if something bad will happen? I have to get out of the streets before she will catch up to me.

Is to late. I hear the door of the restaurant open"Austin!" She shout out my name "I can help you so please move out and live with me" This is so annoying. She doesn't take no for an answer. " We won't tell no one not even the school"

I glared at her. I can feel my eyes furious at her, "How can you help me?" I asked. She mess with her finger like if she was figuring out how to help me out. "You have no clue or do you?"

She bite the edge of her lip, "I do..." she said it slowly. I shook my head and just walk off but then she stop me by grabbing my hand. "Wait! Wait ! Wait! Until you settle your problem you can move out but in the mean time just move in with me." Now she is demanding to move in to her own home.

Though, is hard for me to pay rent, I'll try it. "Fine but you have to feed me, buy new cloths for me, and oh don't ever ask any questions about me because I won't answer them" I saw her big smiled. "Okay!"

This is not a good idea but I'm going to take the risk. If something happen to her, I'll protect her.

* * *

She live in the apartments.

As I enter inside of her apartment, I feel relaxed. Her small apartment seem cozy and warm. I see pictures with her and some man. I'm guessing it is her father. Then, I look how the kitchen is close to the living room. I see the bathroom just straight ahead from the front door. One room is at the left from the bathroom while the other is at the right. Even her own apartment have that warm feeling like if I belong here or like it is my home.

"My apartment is a bit far from the school and hopefully is far from those thugs" She lock the door and drop her bag to the ground.

Well from my guess it is far from my apartments so I think is safe for me and Ally.

"Are you hungry?" she took off her shoes and put on her soft pink slippers and start walking straight to the kitchen.

"No" I looked around to find a spot to sleep but the black leather sofa seem a bit hard to sleep on it." Where am I going to sleep?"

"You are going to sleep in the guest room which is to the right of the bathroom" She pointed out.

I nodded.

I walk toward the room and it feel so cold as if nobody did not use it. I turn on the light but the light flicker a little. I see one lonely desk and a bed right next to it. There is no window. Is almost like my apartment.

This room is like the inside of my heart. Nobody did not bother about taken care of me when I was little. Feeling lonely through out my life. Yup, I love this , I wonder how she would change my life. I cannot depend on her. What if she will abandon me?

I lay on my bed. My thoughts is in their own little world and that little world...is none other then my teacher ...Ally Dawson...

Why is my heart pounding?

**To be continue **

**Yeah mainly the rest of the point of view would be Austin telling the story cuz I like it :D anyway thanks for reading I hope you like this one and More reviews or follow or favorite my story I will continue and I'll try to make it long next time **

**I am going to give you a note**

**I am a college student so please be patient :D thank u !:D bye **


End file.
